Child of a Hokage
by rain alchemist
Summary: Discontinued until further notice! What would happen if Naruto would have a brother? Or if the Kyuubi was never sealed within him? OCs are in here. Read to find out! RR please!Pairings: NaruHina, SakuSasu, NejiTen, ShikaTem, InoCho
1. Chapter 1

Child of a Hokage

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so I might not be very good at this for a while. The reason I'm writing this is because I have the ideas running through my head and I need to get them down on paper. I will try to update every week, but I am a student and do have a busy schedule so at times it may vary. Please R/R. I want to know what you think and any suggestions would be appreciated.

Now I'll introduce you to my OC…or at least his bio.

Name: Uzamaki Shiisin

Age: 5 (at the beginning that is. I will update his age or at least try to remember to before each chapter.)

Birthday: September 20th

Blood type: B

Appearance: Crystal sea green eyes with the messy blonde hair

Wears: White shirt with orange Uzamaki crest with fishnet under it and orange jean shorts

Personality: Momma's boy, he loves his mom (I mean major), shy, kind of afraid of everything

Family: Uzamaki Arashi, Uzamaki Kyoko, and soon Uzamaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but don't we all! Oh well, let the story BEGIN!

UZAMAKI ARASHI

Chapter 1

It had been five hours since a small boy had been forced to leave his mother's side. The boy had cried the entire time away from her no matter what the nurses of the ninja hospital said or did. All you could see of the boy was his messy blonde hair and his bare legs as he was huddled in a chair. The boy's name was Uzamaki Shiisin. The nursing staff was about to lose all hope of comforting Shii-chan when they saw a young man with a masked face came in. The only visible part of his face was his right eye. He had messy gray hair and a laid back demeanor. The man walked up to the boy and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Shii-chan," the man said. "Are things really that bad?"

The boy looked up surprise on his face. "Kakashi-san," Shiisin said between sobs. His eyes shined with relief at seeing someone he at least knew. "What are you doing here?"

"Arashi-sensei sent me to stay with you. He'll be here as soon as his Hokage duties are done. Until then I'll be here."

"Couldn't Sandaime-sama take over for him?" whined Shii. He for once he had wanted his daddy since the nurses wouldn't let him be with mommy. (A/N: I love having him be a little kid!)

"Unfortunately no. Sandaime-sama is out of the village today," answered Kakashi as he pulled out an orange book.

The boy didn't seem to understand how or why he could be out of the village when he needed to be here now, but he didn't ask again. Instead he just sat back and looked at the door standing between him and this mother.

UZAMAKI SHIISIN

An hour or so latter a man with messy blonde hair came running in followed by three nurses. "Hokage-sama, please calm down so we can finish telling you the news," one of the nurses said gasping for breathes. The man slowed to a fast walk.

He kept walking towards the door Shiisin had been staring at. He would've still been staring if he hadn't jumped at the word hokage. "Daddy!" the boy yelled. He then noticed how desperate his father looked and asked, "What's going on?"

It was those three words that made the man stop. He turned from the door towards his son. He looked at the boy with sad desperate eyes not knowing what to say.

After two minutes of awkward silence, a nurse finally caught up with the Yondaime. "Your wife's death wasn't the only news we have for you, Yondaime-sama," the nurse said. "She was able to give birth to a healthy baby boy before she died."

"Arashi-sensei, I'm sor…" Kakashi started but was stopped by a nod from Arashi.

Arashi then put a hand on Shii's shoulder to lead the boy to the side so he could tell the boy in words he could understand. After a long sad silence, it was broken by the cries of the boy, "Nooooooooo!" The boy pushed passed his father and ran through the doors.

Arashi turned around with a sigh and followed his elder son. He found him crying over a body that even though it had a blanket pulled over her head it was without a doubt his wife. He walked over to the boy and with as little force as possible, turned his son away from his mother into a warm embrace. The boy's body shakes from the force of his sobs into his father's chest. With each sob, Arashi wraps his arms tighter around his son trying to some how comfort the boy.

UZAMAKI NARUTO

They stayed that way on the floor of the hospital room for hours until Arashi noticed that it was no longer his son's sobs that shook his body but his own. He looked down at his son in his lap to notice that he had cried himself to sleep. He gently picked up his son careful not to disturb him and stood up to find Kakashi behind him.

Arashi then gently gave the boy to Kakashi saying, "Kakashi-kun, can you please take Shii-chan home for me and stay with him until my return. I have some things to take care of here."

Kakashi took the boy with a nod. He then said, "I'm really sorry. Is there anything else I can do, sensei?"

"No. But thank you, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi hesitantly left the hospital; while a nurse led Arashi to the hospital's nursery. There he was introduced to a sleeping baby boy with a few strands of messy blonde hair.

One of the supervisors of the nursery walked over to the father. "Your wife died before she could name him," the supervisor said. "I know it might not be the right time to ask this of you in your time of grieving, but the birth certificate must be filled out as soon as possible, Yondaime-sama."

"It is no problem," Arashi answered. "Naruto. His name is Uzamaki Naruto."

HATAKE KAKASHI

After Naruto spent the appropriate amount of time in the hospital, (A/N: I don't know that amount of time, I'm the youngest and spent a longer time in there then usual.) Arashi was finally bringing Naruto home. Naruto would finally be able to meet his brother who hadn't wanted to go back to the hospital to meet his baby brother.

"Shii-chan! I'm home!" Arashi said walking through the door with a blue bundle in his arms. "Come meet your baby brother, Naruto-chan." Shii hesitantly walked towards his father who was getting down as carefully as he could to a kneeling position.

Shii's POV 

I walked closer still to the one person I was dreading to meet. I look into Daddy's arms, and see that the blue bundle is actually a small sleeping baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. The only noticeable feature of the boy was his messy blonde hair.

"Shii-chan, this is your baby brother, Naruto-chan," my daddy says.

I keep looking at him. He isn't a brother. He's mom's murderer. He killed Mommy. I will hate him forever for taking Mommy away from me.

UZAMAKI NARUTO

A/N: I know this first chapie focuses on mostly Shii and Arashi but Naruto is still little. He'll be more involved in the next chapter I promise. So now…what do you think? Please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well another chapter to write. I'm glad for all of the reviews. I'm so happy: D I decided to update as soon as I could. Now like I promised in my first chapter I'll tell you relatively how old some of the characters are.

Shiisin (Shii): 6 years old

Naruto: 11 months

Sasuke (introduced in this chapter): 1 year

Hinata (also introduced in this chapter): 9 months

Neji (you guess it introduced): 2 years old

Itachi: 6 years old

I'm not going to determine what any adults ages are but you can kind of guess. You are probably also wondering what all happened that almost first year…well mostly Arashi, Kakashi, and Rin trying to find balance in there busy ninja lives and take care of Shii and Naruto. Naruto basically slept, ate, and cried like most babies. Shii's anger grew each day because his brother's crying. Shii even tried to tell his dad but must have worded it wrong or something since he said…"Daddy, I HATE Naruto!" As you can guess he got in quite a bit of trouble for that. : p Naruto also learned to say Dada and could walk a bit without much assistance. This sums up the year. Now lets start the new chapter.

UZAMAKI NARUTO

Chapter 2

It was late at night or at least for little children like these. It was actually about ten o'clock. Shiisin and Naruto were in their bed and crib while Arashi was at a late council meeting. Rin was at the house looking after the two little boys. She was sitting in the living room when she heard a noise come from both the boys' rooms. She figured that Shii had just stirred and was now on his way back to dreamland and that Naruto had done the same. She didn't even realize that the noises she heard were actual two windows being opened from outside the house.

All of a sudden she heard a scream "Heeeelllllppp!" coming from Shii-chan's room and then a loud crying from Naruto-chan's. She quickly got up and ran towards Naruto's room. When she reached the room, all she found was a window shutting and an empty crib. She then ran to Shii's room. She found no boy inside the room and an already closed window. She ran to the front door to try to head the kidnappers off. She had just taken a step out the front door when she was hit over the head and fell unconscious to the ground.

UZAMAKI SHIISIN

Meanwhile at the Uchiha house, Uchiha-san was finishing the last of her tiding up for the night when she thought she should go look in on her sons. She quietly walked up the stairs remembering to avoid the stairs that squeaked and made her way to Itachi-chan's room. She opened the door to find an empty bed. There was no little boy inside the room.

As quickly as she could she left the room and went to Sasuke-chan's room, hoping to find both of her sons in there. She opened the door to find the most horrifying sight a mother could ever see. The room held neither boy. She then proceeded to search every inch of both rooms before screaming "Honey, Help me! I can't find the boys!"

Her husband came running into Itachi's room to find his wife in tears. He quickly activated his Sharigan and searched the both rooms. There was no sign of either of the boys, but a small chakra trail coming from both of the room's windows. He could tell that it had been a while back and knew that he would never be able to catch up before the chakra trails disappeared. "My dear, please go to my sister's house and stay there until I get back. I'm going to go tell Yondaime-sama that our sons were just kidnapped," he said with a huge sense of urgency. His wife nodded through her tears and slowly got up from the floor and head to his sister's house.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Over at the Hyuuga mansion things were going just the same. Both the heir Hinata and her cousin Neji had all of a sudden disappeared. Hyuugas were scattered all over the grounds looking for the two children. Hinata's father was at the council meeting so he hadn't been informed but with how things were going they would soon have to send someone for him. After the third time through the grounds, they gave up all hope of finding either of the children without Hyuuga-san.

UCHIHA ITACHI

The council meeting was just about over when Uchiha-san came running in. He looked out of breath and worried. As soon as he caught his breath he said, "Someone kidnapped Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan. I don't think they are the only ones missing either. On my way here I saw a lot of activity at the Hyuuga mansion for as late an hour as this plus I found Rin-san unconscious at your house Yondaime-sama."

When he said those words, Arashi forgot all about the meeting and did his body-flicker jutsu. He noticed that Uchiha-san had moved Rin to the couch and continued to his eldest son's room. He found nothing but an empty bed. He found the same in Naruto's room. He then let his frustration over take him and punched the wall a few times before returning to the meeting to confirm what Uchiha-san had said.

HYUUGA NEJI

Far away from Konaha, fifteen ninja were running towards the lightning country carrying six children. They had been given a special order from the Raikage to deliver the two Uchiha brats, the two Hyuuga brats, and the Yondaime's brats to the Raikage unharmed with no followers. Why they were ordered to kidnap these worthless kids was unknown to them but Raikage-sama had special plans for them.

HYUUGA HINATA

A/N: I wonder what is in store for them? Well of course I know but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update again! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well another chapter. I have nothing to really say except that everyone that reads this…I hope you review so that you give me inspiration. Now lets get to where I left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own my OCs. Oh and the plot. Well everybody enjoy!

UZAMAKI NARUTO

Chapter 3

The children stood in a grand hall in front of a man in kage robes. The man they had been told was the Raikage. Behind them stood the fifteen ninja that had kidnapped them. The Raikage stood poised taking good long looks at each of the children.

When he had gotten to the last child, a boy with dark brown hair and eerie white eyes, he finally spoke. "Who are you?" he asked pointing at the same boy.

"I…I'm H…Hyuuga N…Neji," stammered the boy.

" And you are?" he asked the next child in line, a little baby girl that couldn't stand but was sitting. She had short dark brown hair and the same eerie milky white eyes of the boy, Neji.

"Sh…She's Hyu….Hyuuga Hin…Hinata," Neji stammered.

He continued asking each child what their names were and they all answered accept for a boy with long black hair and onyx eyes. This boy didn't answer him but tried to attack him. He didn't even get two steps before he was grabbed by the ninja behind him. This ninja forced him to answer the question. "I'm Uchiha Itachi and I'll kill you for taking my brother and me from our parents," the boy said through clenched teeth.

With those words said, the Raikage just laughed. This boy thought that he could really kill him when he couldn't even put a hand on him. He had picked right. Not only would the Hyuuga and Uchiha advanced bloodline be brought into their village but also a boy who thought he could do anything. That boy could be come very powerful if that skill was honed to perfection. That was just the type of thinking that he was looking for in a boy to be his son.

That's right. He sent his ninja into Konaha village just to give him sons and a daughter. His wife had been told two years ago that she could never have children so this would be the only way. It had taken them the past two years to have a group of the Village Hidden in the Clouds most skilled mednins to create the perfect jutsu to erase people's memories and add fabricated memories to that person's mind. The Mind no jutsu could be dangerous except that it was tested to only be such in more then one use on the same person. It would be extremely easy to put on these inexperienced children.

"Take them to an examination room at the hospital. We need to make sure that these children have been well taken care of," the Raikage told the ninja. The ninja nodded and picked up the struggling children.

As soon as they had left the room, a woman stepped out from the shadows. She looked at her husband and said, " Do we really have to do this, Ryo-kun?"

Ryo walked forward and hugged his wife, "We have no other choice, Miki-chan. Any ways you don't really want any of the children returned home and to grow up without a mother, do you?"

She shook her head trying to not let the thought upset her. No one deserved to grow up without both parents. This was the only thought that made their actions seem right to her. She will be these children's mother. She will always be there for them. She had to or they would be better off back where they came from.

UZAMAKI ARASHI

Meanwhile back at Konaha, Arashi was giving the Anbu their assignment. "Your mission is to find the six kidnapped children and to find out who ordered these ninja to take them." All the Anbu nodded and then disappeared with a burst of smoke. Arashi sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Knowing that someone had taken his sons made his blood boil, but he couldn't let the village see him angered. He had to remain calm or give the appearance of calmness so the village wouldn't go into chaos. He had to play this smart.

UZAMAKI SHIISIN

It was now ten o'clock at night. Two new parents were now walking along to a room to find their sleeping eldest son. His name was Itachi. He had black hair and onyx colored eyes. He was sleeping peacefully in his new bed. You couldn't even tell that this was the boy's first night in the room—he seemed so at peace.

They then went to their next son's room. He was fast asleep in his bed. Only his messy blonde hair showed above the blanket. His name was Shiisin. He no longer had any feelings of hate towards Naruto. He didn't remember such things. All he remembered was living in this house with his loving mom, dad, brothers, and baby sister. He would risk anything to protect them.

The couple then went to their middle son's room. He was asleep in his bed also. Miki walked forward and put a small blanket over the boy. He had hershey brown hair and eerily milky white eyes. His name was Neji. 'He will one day grow into a strong ninja just like his father,' his mother thought as they left the room.

Now they entered the last room that held three sleeping forms. The first was the eldest out of the three. He looked like his oldest brother, with the same black hair and onyx eyes. His name was Sasuke. Next to Sasuke's bed was the bed of their youngest son, Naruto. He had the same blonde hair as Shii-chan but had crystal blue eyes instead of Shii's crystal sea green. Then there was there youngest child and only daughter in a crib next to Naruto's bed. She had darker hershey brown hair than Neji but the same eerily milky white eyes. 'The three of will one day make a great team,' she thought. They then left the room and continued on towards their room.

Everything will be all right from now on. These children will grow in a good family.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Arashi had been waiting for his Anbu to return from their search for four days now. The entire village was now in an uproar from the kidnappings and wanted answers. They wanted the person's head that planned this. Arashi wouldn't let that happen though for they technically didn't have any evidence other then six missing children. They didn't even know who it was yet, but they would. He had a lot of faith resting on the Anbu but they hadn't failed him yet.

All of a sudden, right in front of Arashi was standing Kakashi with a grim look on his face, though how you could tell that with his mask on I'll never know. "What did you find out Kakashi-kun?" asked Arashi with no greeting.

"I hate to be the one to tell you, Arashi-sensei, but I'm the only one that knows," Kakashi started. "I found them sensei…"

"Where are they?" interrupted Arashi. "Are they okay? Do you have them with you?"

"I found them but I couldn't take them with me. They are in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Some strange medical ninjutsu was put on all of them. I stood in front of Shii-chan and he didn't even recognize me. Then I over heard a conversation between a mednin and the Raikage. They said that a mind erase jutsu was put on them and fake memories were implanted. They also said that the children would never suspect that they weren't the really children of the Raikage."

To this news Yondaime was at a loss. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help his sons and the other children until a way was created to reverse the jutsu's effects. Yondaime knew right then that he would have to tell the families that it couldn't be done. He could at least tell that they will grow up under a good household and have a family. He wouldn't tell them where though. With their hot blood, they would charge right in at put the children at risk. His sons would grow up with out him and the only thing he could do was wait.

UCHIHA ITACHI

A/N: Wow! How sad! Well please review and tell me what you think. I recently have been having trouble figuring out how to put the story down in words instead of just thoughts. So the next update will be next Saturday most likely maybe sooner. For some reason my spacers aren't showing up so here goes. Thanks! Until next time, Mel!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well time for another chapter. Before I get started I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I also want to encourage everyone to keep review. Like most authors say, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll review. I want to reach 15 reviews before chapter 5. So keep them coming. Now to answer some questions:

White Evergreen asked how Ryo could expect "his" children to not notice the differences between them. Well the answer is in this chapter. Shii and Itachi will ask them this. White Evergreen also asked why I stressed Shii hating Naruto if I was going to have this happen. Well I can't answer that without giving away what I believe will be chapter 8 (that might change).

Well I now only have a couple more things to say. One last thing that I forgot in the last chapter is that I wanted to tell you how the jutsu could be disarmed. One way is to have the person affected by the jutsu to come in contact with something for their actual past like people, places, and I guess feelings too. Another way is dreams. The person could dream about their actual past, but I don't really like that idea so I'm not using it. It is now a month later so ages are as follows:

Shiisin: age 6

Naruto: age 1

Sasuke: age 1

Hinata: 10 months

Neji: age 2

Itachi: age 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own the plot and Shiisin. I don't care about my other characters. I can't care about them all! (**evil grin)**

UU&HH&UU (if anyone can review telling me what each letter stands for in my new divider then that person will get a sneak preview of the next chapter!)

Chapter 4

It was your typical rainy day in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Itachi and Shiisin had gone to the ninja academy. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto wanted to go play in the rain, which was much to the dismay of their "mother". Little Hinata was content to nap, which seemed to be caused by the weather for rainy days were the only time Hinata liked to nap. Ryo was doing his usual Raikage business when Shiisin and Itachi ran in on him giving an assignment to a team of genin.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" yelled the two boys before they noticed that they weren't alone. " Oops! Sorry!" they said embarrassed by their own rashness. They had never burst in on their Dad's business before.

"You're dismissed," Ryo said to the group of snickering genins. He waited until they left before he addressed his sons. As soon as the door was shut he asked his sons, "What is so important that you burst in like that? Couldn't it have waited at least a minute?" The boys shook their heads no in unison. "What is it that you want to ask?" he asked noticing the look that they gave him was based on that of questioning.

"Dad, are we real brothers?" asked Shii-chan.

"Wah?" asked their dad shocked by the question. After a moment that he let the question sink in he continued, "What do you mean? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, these kids in class told us that we couldn't be real brothers cause we look so different…" answered Itachi-chan.

"…Even though we have the same last name. That and we look so different from you and mom while all the other kids look at least some what similar to their parents," finished Shii-chan for his brother.

Their father chuckled at the brilliance of mere children before he decided to explain. "Both of you were adopted by your mother and me. You see, both of yours' real parents died an honorable death of a ninja. Your mother and I aren't able to have children of our own so your mom hates the idea of children growing up without parents when we so desperately want to be parents that we took you both and all of your siblings in. First, we took in Itachi-chan and Sasuke-chan, who are real brothers, for their parents died first. Then, we took in Shii-chan and Naruto-chan for your parents died next. Finally, we took in Neji-chan and Hina-chan whose parents died last. You'll get more siblings if any child of a shinobi is left an orphan. Do you both understand?" Both boys nodded. They each had tears in their eyes from hearing about their real parents.

"Don't worry about what other kids say. You both and the rest of your siblings are still siblings. No matter what, nothing can change that."

UU&HH&UU

One year later…

A man and his three children were in front of Ryo. The man was tall with sandy brown hair. He was wearing the robes of the Kazekage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand. The oldest of his children was holding on to his hand. The child was a young girl of the age of four. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Temari. She was holding the hand of her youngest brother, Gaara. Gaara had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He might have been holding her hand, but he stood behind like he was afraid. That made sense since he was two years old. Holding their father's other hand was his middle child, Kankurō. He had messy dusty brown hair with the same green eyes as his siblings.

"You made a wise choice Kazekage-dono," said Ryo. "Giving up your children for the sake of your village is the biggest sacrifice a Kage can make for his people."

"Raikage-dono, you are a bastard," replied the Kazekage. "No man should be forced to chose between his village and his children." He would've continued on accept three small children running into the room interrupted him.

They ran to the Raikage crying "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" When they say the guests they stopped in their tracks. "Daddy, what's going on? Who are these people?" they asked. Making up this group of children was a blonde haired boy, and raven black haired boy, and a girl with hershey brown hair.

The Raikage then motioned for the three children to come join him before their guests. They slowly walked forward and joined their father; they were now scared for their father usually motioned them to leave the room when they interrupted his business, but he had just made an exception that never happens. Ryo slowly answered his children's questions, "This is the Kazekage. He is the leader of another ninja village. His job is just like mine. He is here to form a 'friendship' with us."

It was when the children stood by their father that the Kazekage put a past event together with this. These were three of the six children kidnapped from Konaha. He had realized this by the girl's milky white Byakugan. The Raikage had been behind the kidnappings. Why would he do that? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he wasn't expecting. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara," said his youngest child. He then noticed that the Raikage's 'children' had asked his son his name. What was going on?

"There you three are!" said a young woman that had just entered the room. It looked like she was the children's nanny. "How many times do I have to tell you three to not bother your father while he is working? Never mind. Say good-bye to your father. It is time for your nap." This remarked led to a whine from the three children as they left the room with their nanny herding them through the door they had entered from.

"Those were three of the kidnapped children of Konaha. Am I right?" asked the Raikage as soon as all three children had left the room. Without waiting for an answer he continued, " I believe I've changed my mind. Why should I hand over my children to someone who would just steal children instead? I would rather have a war start between our two villages then that."

"That's a foolish thing to say when you are in the halls of that village," replied Ryo with a smirk. "Very foolish indeed." As soon as he said this the newly closed door reopened to have three children with kunai pressed to their necks. Holding the kunai were three sand ninja.

"Do you really think I would travel into enemy territory with my children and not bring bodyguards? If so then you are very foolish."

"Do you think that I am the only ninja in this entire building? If so then you are the foolish one. For I had planned for such a thing to happen," replied Ryo as the three sand ninja were killed from behind saving the three. "Now finish him!"

The Kazekage was so shocked by what had happen that he reacted too slow. A kunai grazed his shoulder. He had to find a safe place for his children to hide. He had to protect them. Just as that thought pierced his mind, he realized that a shuriken was head towards Gaara. He reacted with out thought taking the mortal hit. The last thing he ever did was smile at his youngest son.

A minute latter Miki entered the room to find a couple of strange dead men, a sea of blood, and six crying children. She grabbed her own children and held them close. Glaring at her husband, she picked up Hinata and Sasuke in her arms and Naruto was carried out of the room in piggyback style. It was the normal way that they had come up with to carry the three. She then told a servant girl of hers to take the other children to the hospital to make sure they were all okay.

UU&HH&UU

A/N: Well that is chapter four. This coming up week and the next is going to be very busy so I don't know when I will be able to update. I'll try to make it as soon as possible if all my readers review. If you have a question, ask it. There are no stupid questions. Thanks for reading! Mel.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well another day and another chapter. I'm going to be extremely busy this next week so this will be my update until May 8th or later. I will update sometime that week.

Now time for the age updates:

Naruto: age 4

Shiisin: age 9 (genin)

Sasuke: age 4

Itachi: age 9 (genin)

Hinata: age 4

Neji: age 5

Gaara: age 4

Kankuro: age 5

Temari: age 6 (academy student)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this:p

UU&HH&UU (This means Uzamaki, Uzamaki, &Hyuuga, Hyuuga, & Uchiha, Uchiha. Tiger was the only one to guess this so he gets sneak preview of this chapter. Lucky him!)

Chapter 5

Two years have passed since that day that the Kazekage was killed. Since then, with a "little" memory modification, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were happily living with their adopted family. They celebrated with Itachi and Shiisin when they became genin at the age of six, and when Itachi mastered the Sharigan at the age of eight. They had also been there to celebrate a surprising new member to the family.

Miki had become pregnant against all odds. When the fateful day came to add the new member to the family, they all waited at the hospital. When the news came that the baby had been born, they all rushed in to meet their new baby sister, Kiki.

Shiisin and Itachi had grown into the unbreakable duo. It didn't help that they were on the same genin team. Temari had her own group of friends her age. She could always be seen with them giggling like all girls. Neji and Kankuro couldn't stand each other so they had their own set of friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara had become known as the demon four. They were a handful for any adults, accept their parents, it didn't matter how many or how skilled anyone that tried to baby sit these four were lucky to escape with their sanity and their lives.

UU&HH&UU

It had been a long day as the duo and the demon four were walking back from training. The duo had been showing them how to throw shuriken. They all seemed to grasp the concept but putting to use was another story. Sasuke seemed to have finally been able to do it by the end, when it seemed out of the others capability.

There was a slight mist in the air but nothing out of the ordinary for the Lightening Country. The first sign of anything weird was the animal behavior. They were all panicky like they sensed something the humans didn't. Then they felt and heard it a soft rumble and shaking of the ground.

It took the two genin just a second to realize what was going on. "RUN!" They both yelled. "THIS WAY!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON, ANIKI?" asked the startled and surprised children.

"No time to explain." Itachi answered while activating his Sharigan. They all started running the older two were running at the younger children's pace knowing that they couldn't carry all four of them at once. It would slow them down more then this.

Shii was running in the lead. Showing the way to everyone. Itachi was in back. Making sure they all followed Shii in the rush. To make sure they were taking a safe path, Itachi and Shii kept a mental connection between each other, something they had been perfecting for the past two years. No one could have expected what happened next to happen.

All of a sudden, the ground was shaking more fiercely then ever. Shii and Itachi were doing everything in their power to keep themselves standing let alone the other children. The only choice they had was to hold on to the children desperately. Then Itachi noticed a crack forming between Sasuke and Naruto's feet. He looked at Shii and pushed him to where he'd be safe to get help for them.

Then there was no longer ground under their feet. Itachi instinctively grabbed for a handhold with one hand and reached out for one of the children's hands while yelling, "Grab hold of each other!" They needn't ask what he meant. They just did, accept Naruto who was too afraid to move.

The next thing they knew, they had formed a chain. Itachi held on to the wall created by the earthquake where a small cliff had been made. From Itachi's other hand was Hinata. From Hinata's other hand was Gaara's left leg. From Gaara's hands was Sasuke's waist. From Sasuke's hands was a shaking Naruto's waist.

"Naru-chan, are you okay?" asked Itachi. He had noticed the boy's shaking and was trying to shake the boy out of it.

There was no answer. "Naruto!" Itachi said sharply. This brought the boy back. "Grab a hold of Gaara-chan's arms." Naruto did as he was told. They all heard a grunt from Gaara and Hinata for the change in weight.

"Now Sasuke-chan, let go of Naru-chan's waist. Naru-chan, move your legs on to Sasuke-chan's back. Use that to reach up to Hina-chan's legs." Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto's waist. Naruto then moved his legs to rest against Sasuke's back. He then grabbed a hold of Hinata's legs. "Now Naru-chan, as soon as you can reach my legs, grab hold of them by my knees." The children all of a sudden felt themselves moving up towards safety. Naruto could soon reach Itachi's legs, but not Itachi's knees. As soon as he could, he slowly moved one hand from Hina-chan's legs to Itachi's knees. He then moved the other hand.

"Naru-chan, now climb up my legs until you reach my waist. Sasuke-chan, I want you to shift your body so that you are facing Gaara-chan." Both boys slowly did as they were told. Sasuke was now situated to what looked like him and Gaara hugging each other. Naruto was still trying to climb up Itachi's legs.

"Is everyone okay?" asked a belated Shiisin as he looked over the edge to see what was going on.

"Shii-kun, go get dad!" Itachi answered. "We might not be able to climb out of this without him."

"Alright! I'll be back as soon as I can." Shii replied as he pulled his head away from the edge. They then heard his footsteps fading away until they were gone.

By then Naruto had reached Itachi's waist and was on his back. "Naruto, now I want you to climb to where you can reach the cliff. Then pull yourself up." Itachi said.

"Aniki, I'm scared!" Naruto said shakily.

"Don't worry Naru-chan. We'll catch you if you fall." Itachi replied with sincerity.

UU&HH&UU

After they all got up to safety on the cliff using the same process, Itachi rested and then looked to see if there were any handholds and footholds. He didn't find many. Not enough for the four four-year olds. They would have to wait there for their dad and Shiisin to help them.

UU&HH&UU

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review with any ideas or suggestions. Like I said I probably won't update until May 8th. I'll try to answer reviews as soon as I can. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey it's me again! Now I'm going to tell you a few things before we get back to the story.

First: Please review! I really want to know what you think and what I could work on. I feel like no one is really reading this but I know differently so please review! Or I'll start spelling everything wrong and do other desperate things to get reviews! I'll even beg (not a pretty sight)!

Second: Thanks for my one review from last chapter! VampireJazzy, I love your reviews. It makes me feel like someone really cares!

Third: I'm going to reveal this right now…my birthday is May 22! So things will be kind of crazy around here. So bare with me.

Well that's all I've got to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did this would be how the story goes and it doesn't so yay! Now lets get on with the story!

UU&HH&UU

What felt like two hours had passed. It was actually only a half hour, but when your sitting on a ledge with four four-year olds, one of which is shaking from fear, you'd think it was two hours too. Itachi sat on the ledge comforting a scared and shaking Naruto. "Don't worry Naru-chan. Shii-kun and Dad will be here soon," Itachi soothed. "Until then, your strong aniki will keep you safe."

Naruto started whimpering something about it being really high and falling. Itachi moved Naruto on to his lap and help him there tightly. Naruto's shaking and whimpering was calmed to just mild trimmers and the muffled words of high and fall.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara moved closer with fear written all over their faces. "Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara," they then heard from above. They all moved their heads up to see their father looking over the edge with relief. "Is everyone okay, Itachi-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah! Except, Naru-chan is really scared, Dad," Itachi answered.

"Just hold on! I'll be right there!" The next thing the children knew, their dad was walking backwards over the edge. He repelled down to them with practiced skill.

As soon as he reached the ledge, the three four-year olds grabbed a hold of their daddy. He welcomed the embrace from his children except Itachi who felt like he was too old to hug his father even if he was scared.

"I'll take Naru-chan up first. Followed by Hina-chan. After her, it'll be Gaa-chan. Then, I'll come down for Sasu-chan. Finally, I'll send the harness and rope down for you Itachi-kun." With that said Ryo picked up Naruto. Naruto's arms and legs wrapped around his daddy's neck and waist tightly to ease his own fears.

Slowly, Ryo started walking back up the rock wall with chakra gluing his feet to the rock. As he reached the top, he noted that Shiisin was already there, reaching for Naruto. "Not yet, Shii-kun!" Ryo warned. With those words Naruto cringed from fear of being grabbed and dangling over nothingness. "Can't you feel the fear radiating off of Naru-chan?"

"Sorry, Dad! Yes, I can feel it. I wasn't thinking about how Naru-chan would feel. Sorry!" Shiisin answered with sincerity. With those words Shii let his dad climb the rest of the way up before taking Naruto. "You're safe now, Naru-chan!"

UU&HH&UU

Dad had just left to go back for Hinata when a man in a Konaha fox Anbu masked appeared in front of Shiisin. "Shiisin? Is that you?" asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" replied Shii

The man took off the Anbu mask to reveal messy gray hair and one eye. The other eye was covered with by the slight tilt of his Konaha forehead protector. His mouth and nose were covered by a mask, which blended into the Anbu uniform. Shii didn't know how but somehow he knew this guy. Then it all came flashing back to him. A man with spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with a brunette woman with crystal sea green eyes just like his own, they were laughing, and he was in between them being tickled to death on both sides. Then he was crying in an almost empty room when he was shocked out of his tears by the same guy standing before him. _'What is going on?' _Shii wondered.

"Kakashi-san?" Shii muttered. Then the memories got all jumbled up with other memories. The last of these new sets of memories for him was the feeling of hate towards Naru-chan? _'How can I hate him?'_ he wondered. Then old memories came in and mixed with these new ones, but they didn't fit together. They were in different places, different people, and different events. " OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-WWWWWWWWW!" he then screamed from the pain of the mixing memories.

UU&HH&UU

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-WWWWWWWWW!" Roy all of a sudden heard Shiisin scream. He was about to head back up with Hinata and Gaara both. "Sasu-chan, come here!" he said with urgency. Sasuke came running as fast as he could on the small ledge. "Listen closely, Sasuke. I'm going to go up with Hina-chan and Gaa-chan. Then I'm going to send this harness down for Itachi-kun and I want you to climb up there with him. You understand?"

"Yes Daddy!" Sasuke replied. He didn't fully understand but he would do as he was told.

"Itachi! You're going to take Sasu-chan up with you. I have a feeling the Shii-kun is in trouble. All right?"

"Sure, Dad! I'll take Sasuke up very carefully. Don't worry about it!" Itachi answered putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

With that Ryo quickly picked up both Hinata and Gaara and started climbing up the rock face again by gluing his feet to it with his chakra. He climbed as fast as he could, knowing the urgency of the situation. Someone unexpected must have shown up.

Ryo reached the top to see a strange man standing over Shii, who was screaming in pain. Naruto looked more scared then when he was on the ledge. He kept saying "What's wrong, Aniki?" and tugging at his arm.

"Naruto! Get away from that man. He's dangerous. You see what he did to Shii-kun!" Ryo said urgently.

Before Naruto could move, Kakashi had out a three-prong kunai and threw it at Ryo.

UU&HH&UU

Back at Konaha, Arashi had just started a meeting with Sandaime, one of the head Council elders, and a few Anbu. He and the other victims of the kidnappings had gone on with life. The Hyuuga clan had a new heir, Hanabi. The Uchiha clan also had a new heir, Kyo. Arashi had even met a young samurai woman, and as they say it was love at first site. He hadn't told her about Shiisin or Naruto yet. He hadn't gotten any major confirmation that the two would ever get their real memories back so why bring up the painful past.

He had just started the meeting when he felt the seal that he had put on a three-prong kunai that he had given his subordinate, Kakashi, when he became a Jounin. He raced out of the room going at full flash; leaving the others in his office in total confusion.

He had to get there in time. He had assigned Kakashi and Jiraiya to keep an eye on the kids in between missions that is. Now the order had finally paid off. He would get to see what his sons were growing into. He only hoped that it would make him proud.

UU&HH&UU

A/N: I hadn't planned on it being this short. I was actually planning on Arashi showing up, but I'm having writer's block right now. My birthday is Monday! Yay! Well enjoy and REVIEW! OR I'LL DRIVE YOU ALL INSANE! **laughs evilly!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well time for another chapter. I'm not going to start where I left off last time. This chapter will start with everyone back in Konaha. Finally, I get to where everything becomes interesting.

If you want to know what happened when Arashi got there. Well he kick Ryo's ass. Then helped get Itachi and Sasuke off the ledge. Itachi then had some flashbacks to his actual childhood. The rest of the kids had no idea what was going on except that their brothers were having major headaches. :p They then went to Ryo's home and picked up Temari, Kankuro, and all of their stuff along with pictures of them growing up. They are now in a hospital in Konaha undergoing treatment to get their real memories back.

Arashi now has to come up with a way to tell the new love of his life that he has two sons. Not to mention tell his sons that he's dating again. I wonder how Shiisin is going to take that one!

I now have two new characters to tell you the ages of. Here we go…

Uchiha Kyo – 1year old

Hyuuga Hanabi – 1 year old

Now for the others since it has been a while…

Uzamaki Naruto – 4 years old

Uzamaki Shiisin – 9 years old (genin)

Uchiha Sasuke – 4 years old

Uchiha Itachi – 9 years old (genin)

Hyuuga Hinata – 4 years old

Hyuuga Neji – 5 years old

Gaara – 4 years old

Kankuro – 5 years old

Temari – 6 years old (academy student)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot and Shiisin and Kyo and Daisuke and Hikari. You haven't met Kyo or Daisuke or Hikari yet but you will in the next couple of chapters. I don't own my other Ocs cause I don't care about them:p So lets get on with the story.

UU&HHH&UUU

It had been a long day. Arashi had to sit in the waiting room while hearing screams of pain and exhaustion came from the other room where the kids were. He had practiced every type of determined self-restraint he had to keep himself from running in there and kicking some of the medics' asses.

It didn't help that he also would have to inform his sons and his girlfriend, Saki Anzu, about each other's existence and/or relationships with such. He knew he would have the most difficulty with Shiisin that is if he hadn't grown less attached to his mom by now. It was going to be a long next couple of days.

The children had all been examined and put under an intense treatment of jutsus to help them get back their real memories. The treatment was very tiring not just on the mednins but also on the children themselves because of that they where each asleep and staying at the hospital for observation. Shii and Naruto were in a room together. Sasuke and Itachi were also sharing a room. All the others but Gaara and Kankuro had their own hospital rooms.

Arashi sat in Naruto and Shiisin's room quietly sitting in between the two incase either of them needed anything. He knew the others had their parents with them or at least Anbu guards. Kakashi had been there with him for a time, but he had forced Kakashi to leave for a challenge by Gai. That had been two hours ago so Arashi was wondering what the challenge was this time. Little did he know that the challenge had finished an hour and forty-five minutes ago in Kakashi's favor. Arashi had little knowledge that he was about to be confronted with the biggest surprise he could ever get at that moment.

A soft knock at the door of the hospital room woke Arashi from a quiet slumber. He quickly went and opened the door of the room to find a woman standing on the other side of the door. This wasn't any normal woman; she was Anzu, his love. One quick glance at her and you could tell she wasn't an ordinary woman. She was a samurai.

"Arashi-kun!" Anzu said surprised. "Kakashi-kun just told me to come here to this room and that you were here. I was expecting you unconscious or hurt or something!"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Arashi replied. "Please, come in. I have something I need to tell you." Anzu quickly stepped in so he could shut the door. She was surprised to see two young boys sleeping in two hospital beds inside the room.

"Arashi…uh…what's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry! I'll explain everything in due time." Arashi replied. "Did I ever mention to you that I was married before?" Anzu slow shaking of her head was all the answer he needed. "Well, I was. These two boys are the result of my previous marriage. She died giving birth to the younger." Arashi quickly added after a curious look that was mixed with a bit of anger. "They were kidnapped a month before the younger turned a year old. The captor was a kage. He used some jutsu to erase their early memories and replace them with fantasized memories. There was nothing we could do but investigate a jutsu that could undo the damage. It's been three years and we just now found it. We were able to bring them back."

"Was it just these two?" Anzu asked.

"No." was Arashi's reply. "He took the elder two Uchihas along with two Hyuuga cousins. We also found three missing children from Suna."

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Well I believe their names are Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari."

"No, no, no. I meant your sons' names!"

"Oh! Shiisin is the oldest. He's over here. Naruto is the younger." Arashi wasn't expecting the next thing she did. She sat down in between Naruto and Shiisin and looked at both boys with a look like a mother's look when her son is sick or hurt. Worry written all over her face. She didn't want Arashi to lose somebody else that he loved.

Arashi slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to see him smiling at her. The next thing she knew he was leaning down to kiss her. She allowed it thinking that both boys were asleep. Little did she know that Shiisin had opened his eyes slightly just enough to his father lean over a strange woman with his arms wrapped around her and kissed her. _'Did he just kiss her? What? Did he already forget about Mom? Has he gone insane? If this is how it's going to be, then I'll hate him. I'll reborn the hatred for Naruto just so I can hate him! I'll make them both pay!'_

UU&HHH&UUU

A/N: Well another chapter. Please review! I'm waiting for them. School finally gets out tomorrow so I might be able to update sooner but please review!

Love ya,

Mel


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The time for another chapter has come again. This one has a major time skip. Or at least to me it is major. Here are the ages:

Uzamaki Naruto: 8 years old (academy student)

Uzamaki Shiisin: 13 years old (chuunin and ANBU captain)

Uchiha Sasuke: 8 years old (academy student)

Uchiha Itachi: 13 years old (chuunin and ANBU captain)

Uchiha Kyo: 5 years old

Hyuuga Hinata: 8 years old (academy student)

Hyuuga Neji: 9 years old (academy student)

Hyuuga Hanabi: 5 years old

Now you can decide. With these ages you can guess what's going to happen now. Itachi now has the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you want to know what happened to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, they returned to Suna to live with their uncle. No he hasn't died. I don't think I'm going to kill him. Neji's dad hasn't died either.

So now it is time for the chapter where you find out why I've stressed Shiisin hating Naruto so much. Shiisin kind of hates everyone but Itachi, right now so I hope that will kind of explain what is happening in this chapter. This chapter will be kind of bloody, gross, and sad. You have been warned. This is the chapter that caused me to rate in T for teen. I might have to change it to mature. I'm not quite sure yet.

I will also tell you why I introduced Anzu last chapter. In this chapter, her and Arashi are married. It happened two years ago and it increased Shii's hate towards his dad. I'll explain more at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would kill Kishimoto for the rights to Naruto if it weren't illegal. :D lol Now lets start this chapter.

UU&HHH&UUU (If you need to know, it is now Uzamaki, Uzamaki, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. Someone asked so I'm telling.)

Chapter 8 

It was a dark and stormy night…(wait this isn't a Sherlock Holmes mystery. This is Naruto. But it was a dark, stormy night. Hehe! Couldn't resist!) It wasn't too late for kids to be on the street, especially for a ninja village, but this night there were only two kids on the street. They were running fast towards a huge manor, the Uchiha manor. If you looked out the window of your house the only thing you would see was messy, spiky, yellow hair moving. You wouldn't see anything else but that and on the back of someone else a red and white fan. The two kids were two boys, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They had been out training with shuriken and loss track of time. Now they were just hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

It seemed to have taken them forever to reach the Uchiha manor. As soon as Sasuke opened the gate and stepped inside, he knew his life would never be the same. There on the ground covered in blood were all of his aunts and uncles spread out like there had been some kind of battle. Naruto quickly stepped inside and screamed from shock, which shook Sasuke out of his causing him to start running. Naruto quickly noticed his friend's disappearance and took off after him. He quickly caught up outside a door where they heard Sasuke's parents shout for him to stay out. Naruto paid no heed and opened the door. He did it just in time for both of them to see Sasuke's parents cut down by two katanas. Sasuke and Naruto stepped in like if they moved then it never happened. They just stood there staring at them like any moment they would get up saying sorry you saw us acting out some famous execution. When that didn't happen, both boys looked up to see the attackers.

"Aniki! Niichan!" Both said at the same time. "Ooww!" they then screamed as two shuriken cut nicked their left shoulder and landing in the door with enough force to close it.

" Foolish brother. You were told to stay out and yet you come in." Itachi said as he activated the Mangekyou Sharigan. Both boys kept seeing Sasuke's parents being cut down till they fell to the floor in utter shock.

"Why? Why did you?" Sasuke asked shakily.

"Why? To measure ourselves of course. What better way to do such, then to eliminate the Konoha's strongest clan," answered Itachi.

"That is just BULLSHIT" Sasuke and Naruto scream and like one mind stand up and start running towards their brothers to start the fight. They ended up meeting a fist each right in the stomach and crumpled to the ground.

Naruto landed with his head in something wet and sticky and looked up to see himself lying in a puddle of Sasuke's dad's blood. Before he could scream about how gross that was, he felt someone grab him roughly by the neck and lift him up. He was being held by his brother. "I've been wanting to say this to you for the longest time Naruto!" Shii spat. "I never cared about you. I only ever hated you." With that said, Shii threw Naruto across the room where he hit the wall and rolled to the ground.

Before Naruto could fully recover and stand, his brother was standing over him with his ANBU katana still in its scabbard, Shii kicked Naruto over and away from the wall as to not be obstructed. He then stepped on Naruto with his left foot to keep Naruto from moving. Naruto looked up into his brother's hate filled eyes in fear of what his brother was going to do.

Shii aimed his sheathed katana at Naruto's right wrist with as much force as possible repeating the movement until he heard a loud crack sound from the wrist and a scream escaped Naruto's mouth. He then moved up to Naruto's forearm and repeated the same thing. After another crack and scream, Shii moved up to Naruto's elbow. Then Shii continued up to Naruto's upper arm. He finally reached Naruto's shoulder where he not just continued in break Naruto's arm but unsheathed his katana and drove it threw Naruto's shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but scream from the shear pain.

Shii then forced Naruto to stand where he was thrown around some more until he met Sasuke's back in midair and slumped to the floor close to where it all began. Itachi and Shiisin looked at each other thoroughly pleased with the torture they had put them through, but they weren't done yet. They had one last step. This step had to be done to secure their great escape. Forcing their brothers to take off their shirts, the two murders unsheathed their katanas again. It was to secure an equal hatred for each other.

Shii roughly took Naruto's broken right arm and in Naruto's upper arm stabbed his katana into it and carved an "S". He then stabbed Naruto's right chest and carved a "U". He then switched Itachi to do the same to Sasuke while Itachi took the already grazed upper left arm and carved an "I" into it. Itachi then turned Naruto over on to his back while Shii left the manor to go get the last part. Itachi drove his katana in to the upper right side of Naruto's back and carved the Uzamaki crest into him. He then carved the Uchiha crest in the same spot on Sasuke's back.

Shii then returned with two piping red-hot metal rods that on the end of one was the Uzamaki crest and on the other one's end was the Uchiha crest. Itachi grabbed the one with the Uchiha crest and drove it into Sasuke's lower left back. Shii did the same to Naruto with the Uzamaki crest. "OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooWWWWW-WWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" screamed both boys as their backs were permanently branded with their family crest.

Kicking the boys back over, Itachi and Shii made their leaving.

UU&HHH&UUU

A/N: The Uchiha massacre. What a terribly sad chapter. (Cries!) I know I said I'd explain it but I think I will only if people ask me too. Please review! I want to know what you think. Mel


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been out of town for 10 days on a trip and a couple more days because my grandma was put in the hospital. So I haven't had assess to a computer until the 16th. I would've typed this all and put it up on the 16th, but I was having some trouble. That and I couldn't write very well on the bus that I was on for ten days so you know.

U&HHH&UU

Arashi was at home worrying about Shiisin and Naruto not returning home yet. He was trying to distract himself by talking with a just as worried Kakashi. It wasn't working.

"Where could they be?" Arashi asked to no one in particular.

Kakashi didn't answer. He had become used to Arashi's worrisome side when it came to his kids. "Sensei, maybe we should go looking for them. It is getting late," Kakashi suggested.

Arashi hesitated. After a long thought, Arashi nodded saying, "If we see then, we don't need to make our presence known." They both got up and left Arashi's house after informing a six-month pregnant Anzu.

U&HHH&UU

Fifteen minutes later…

'Where the hell are they?' thought a worried Arashi. 'We're almost to the Uchiha compound.'

"Sensei, look!" said Kakashi as they reach the neighborhood of the Uchiha compound. Kakashi pointed to two figures that had just stepped out of the Uchiha manor. The two figures were dressed like Anbu but weren't wearing their masks. Getting closer Arashi noticed that it was Shii and Itachi. 'But they didn't have a mission or anything today. Something's wrong here.'

"Shiisin! Itachi! What's going on here?" asked Arashi as he landed in front of the two Anbu.

"Hello, father." Replied a neutral Shiisin. "We were just leaving." Kakashi then jumped and landed beside Arashi. "Oh! Kakashi-san, following father as usual I see."

"That's enough, Shiisin," replied an angry and worried Kakashi, as Arashi got a closer look at the boys and their surroundings.

Ignoring Kakashi's comment, Arashi asked, "What have you done? Whose blood is that?" Kakashi then noticed that blood was dripping off of Shii's hands.

"All we did was destroy some filth!" answered a calm Itachi.

"As for this blood on my hands, it is the blood of my revenge!"

"What filth? What revenge? Explain yourselves!"

"Simple, father, we released Itachi-kun's true power that was being kept from him by the filth. As for my revenge, it is the revenge I've been seeking for years."

With those words, it all clicked in Arashi's mind. "What did you do to Naruto?" asked Arashi while getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry! Naruto and Sasuke were still alive when we left them, BUT if you take the time to fight us that all might change," replied a grinning Itachi with a small chuckle.

Arashi hesitated. They could be bluffing, but could he take the chance of them telling the truth. If they were and he fought, he could lose both of them. Otherwise it was just one. No! He couldn't lose both. He couldn't take the risk. "Stand down!" he told Kakashi. "We have no way of knowing."

"We'll meet again, father." Shii said as he jumped to the rooftops with Itachi in step.

"Hhheeelllppp!" was faintly heard from inside the Uchiha manor. The Hokage and his student shared a glance before they took off for inside.

What they found was worse then a battlefield at the end of a battle. Dead bodies and blood was everywhere along with signs of struggles and fights. The only way to easily start their search for three boys was to follow the faint cries for help that with each step they took got stronger.

The cries lead them to a room with a closed ruin door. Arashi took a deep breath knowing that behind that door was what he'd been dreading. He didn't want to see it, but he knew he had to.

He slowly opened the door to hear heavy breathing and a pained boy's voice saying, "Hold on, Naruto! Help will come soon! I just know it will!"

"Your right, Sasuke!" Arashi replied. "Help has arrived." He quickly stepped in and saw two boys lying in a pool of blood beside the dead bodies of the young Uchiha's parents.

U&HHH&UU

A/N: I've been having problems with this so I'm sorry that it is late. You'll have to wait to see what happens with Naruto and Sasuke. Enjoy!

Mel!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it has been awhile. I've had serious writers block with a mixture of a slave driver mother who wants to clean the entire house. Troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it. I am writing this while being sleep deprived and/or tired from a shopping trip my mom planned as a reward? Don't know which. I want to get this out before Friday because we're going on vacation. I won't be able to update for a week or so. So please just bare with me. I am also going to start deleting anything that was just an author's note. If there was a chapter with it, it will still be there. Thank you all for being soo very patient with me!

U&HHH&UU

Chapter 10 

Arashi slowly opened the door to hear heavy breathing and a pained boy's voice saying, "Hold on, Naruto! Help will come soon! I just know it will!"

"Your right, Sasuke!" Arashi replied. "Help has arrived." He quickly stepped in and saw two boys lying in a pool of blood beside the dead bodies of the young Uchiha's parents.

He rushed over to a badly hurt Naruto who was bruised or bleeding from most of his body. "They did it!" Sasuke started ranting, but Arashi didn't pay attention to him. He was trying desperately to stop the bleeding. _'I have to get help. They both need doctors!' _Arashi thought.

" Kakashi, you take Sasuke to the hospital. I'll take Naruto." He slowly picked up the boy as carefully as he could. He then activated Kirameki (A/N: Did I spell that right?) and took off for the hospital.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up on his back and started to run when he heard a faint crying noise coming from another room. _'I'll come back. My first priority is to get Sasuke to the hospital. Whoever's crying can last that long!' _With that thought Kakashi took to the rooftops towards the hospital.

U&HHH&UU

Kakashi arrived to find his sensei wait outside a pair of doors. "How is he?" he asked.

"They have come out and said anything yet!" Arashi responded with worry evidently in his voice.

"I heard someone else at the Uchiha's. I think it was Kyo-chan. I'm going back to check it out. Where should I take him if I'm right?"

"Anzu will look after him. Be sure to inform her, but Kyo is too young to know. He'll be devastated."

Kakashi quickly and quietly left his sensei, retracing his steps on the rooftops. He hoped that it was Kyo. He was only 5 and should have been considered to young to be worth killing, but you would also think the same about Naruto and Sasuke and they were beaten. The boys had to be all right.

Kakashi arrived back at the Uchiha compound to hear the same crying noise as last time but loud and more scared. It was definitely a child. Kakashi slowly made his way to room that the sound was coming from. He tried the knob but the door was locked. He would have to break the door. "Hey! Is anybody in here?" Kakashi yelled through the door. A small "yes" was heard from inside. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Stand away from the door, okay?" Another small yes was heard along with some shuffling.

When Kakashi could no longer hear any movement, he kicked the door in. It easily split into. Kakashi slipped through the hole that he made in the once solid door to find the youngest Uchiha boy curled up into a little ball in the corner farthest from the door. "Come here, Kyo-chan! I'm going to take you on a little ride."

"Let me go ask Mommy first," the little clueless boy said slowly becoming less scared.

"I already asked your mommy. She said it was fine." Kakashi replied taking the little boy's hand. The boy seemed to trust his response and gladly took it. "Come closer, Kyo-chan. We're going to take the roof out of here." With that Kakashi swept Kyo onto his shoulders and took to the roof. As soon as they were away from the Uchiha compound, he put Kyo down and started to just walk with him.

"Again! Again! Again!" Kyo cried! "That was fun! Again!"

"Maybe next time Kyo-chan! But we need to get you to Naruto-niisan's house. Your mom already okayed you staying there tonight."

With that they continued walking to Naruto's house. Kyo didn't have to be told tonight what had happened. The boy would need to be able to sleep. There was plenty of time for him to be upset tomorrow.

U&HHH&UU

Anzu and Kakashi entered the hospital after dropping Kyo off at Sandaime-sama's doorstep. They felt guilt, but Anzu was really worried and wanted to be there for Arashi. Kyo didn't need this information yet. He would be fine.

"Arashi-hunny, how are they?"

"Sasuke's alright. He's sleeping in one of the rooms." Arashi responded. He then hesitated. "Still no word on Naruto." Those words were what Anzu had been regretting. She slowly sat down next to her husband.

"I'm sure he's fine. They're probably taking extra precautions cause he's your son," she said trying to add some comfort. Just as she finished the doors opened and a mednin stepped out. "See here they come now."

Arashi quickly stood up and acknowledged the man. "He will be alright," the mednin said. "But his right arm was severely crushed in five places. He'll be lucky if he can use it to its full potential."

U&HHH&UU

A/N: Well you now know what happened to Naruto and Sasuke. Don't expect an update next week, but the week after that. The summer is going by too fast!

Mel


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! It's time for another chapter of Child of a Hokage. Time for another time skip, don't worry, there will be flashbacks to see what happens. We will now pick up where the manga begins. Now for age update…

Uzamaki Naruto: 12 (academy student)

Uchiha Sasuke: 12 (academy student)

Uchiha Kyo: 9 (academy student)

Hyuuga Hinata: 12 (academy student)

Hyuuga Hanabi: 9 (academy student)

Hyuuga Neji: 13 (genin)

New characters…

Uzamaki Daisuke: 4

Uzamaki Hikari: 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns and has all rights to it. I just own Daisuke, Hikari, and Anzu. That is all.

UUU&HHH&UU

Chapter 11…Genin Exams

"Come on, Kyo. Were going to be late," a boy with black hair that was spiky in the back with black eyes called. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt with a red and white fan on the back and a red swirl on the left shoulder and white shorts with bandages wrapped around his shins and arms. He was an obvious member of the Uchiha clan but with swirl on his shoulder everyone that saw him would know that he was an honorary member of the Uzamaki clan.

Standing next to him was another boy with spiky blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a light orange long sleeves shirt with the red swirl on his back and a small red and white fan on his left shoulder and black pants with bandages wrapped around his shins and forearms also. He seamed to be a lot more relaxed and okay with being late. He was actually looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm coming!" came a voice from upstairs. Neither boy could see whom the voice belonged to but they already knew it was Kyo's. Their thoughts were confirmed when a boy that was almost identical to the black haired boy came running down the stairs. He wore almost the same outfit except for a long sleeved navy shirt. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"What are we waiting for? We're waiting on you!" the blonde boy answered incredulously.

"Sorry, Naruto-nii-san!" the boy said to the blonde as he ran out the door.

"He just left us, didn't he?" Naruto asked the other boy, who just nodded and followed the younger boy. " The nerve of him leaving us, when we were waiting on him! Sasuke, are you just going to let him get away with that?" Naruto asked as he began to run to catch up. Sasuke just nodded like nothing even happened.

UUU&HHH&UU

"BBBRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG" went the bell that signaled to enter the classroom, as three young boys entered the schoolyard and quickly join the throng of kids heading to their respective classes.

"Kyo, remember we'll be having a party at Naruto's tonight for all those who graduated and their families," reminded Sasuke as the younger of the three began to split off towards his class.

Naruto and Sasuke enter Iruka-sensei's classroom to find a familiar dark hair Hyuuga girl saving two seats in the very back. "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Good morning!" she called while getting jealous looks from almost all the girls in the class. It was well known that every girl in the class was either a Sasuke-kun fangirl or a Naruto-kun fangirl or both. One fact that didn't need to be discussed was the friendship between Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. You even looked at Hinata the wrong way and you'd have to boys in your face that were going to make you pay. Everybody also knew that Hinata had a crush on the oblivious Naruto. A very annoyed Sakura had even told him once that Hinata had a crush on him and he just shrugged it off as another fangirl ploy.

"Good morning, Hina-chan!" Naruto said in good spirits as he took the seat next to Hinata while Sasuke just nodded his hello with his usual serious face as he took the seat next to Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Sakura and Ino as they came charging into the classroom neither one wanting to let the other enter first. Eventually they both squeezed through while continuing to argue.

"Everybody sit down and pay attention!" yelled Iruka as he came in to the classroom to hear bickering and just regular conversation, though instead of the usual talk about what their doing after school or how good Sasuke and Naruto were looking today it was about the genin exam. "Now the genin exam will consist of when your name is called for you to go into the exam room and perform the Bunshin-no-Jutsu. You have to make at least three good bunshins to pass. If you make them, you will receive your forehead protector. No matter whether you pass or fail you'll come back in here to wait for further instructions. Are there any questions?"

When no one raised their hand, Iruka took out a clipboard and called "Aburame Shino!" A boy in one of the back rows wearing a high collared jacket and sunglasses silently got up and followed Iruka-sensei and an unknown sensei into the exam room. With that the genin exam began.

UUU&HHH&UU

Soon it was just Naruto and Yamanaka Ino left to take the exam, not including Sasuke who was just enter the exam room. _'I hate having Uzamaki as a last name!" _thought Naruto as he waited beside his lifelong friend Hyuuga Hinata. _'I'm always second to last. Right before that annoying Ino!'_

Then Sasuke came out of the room wearing a brand new Konaha forehead protector around his forehead. All the fangirls at that moment stood up and started screaming, "We knew you would pass, SASUKE-KUN!" to his annoyance.

As soon as all the fangirls settled down, Iruka called, "Uzamaki Naruto!" Unknown to anyone but Hinata, Naruto didn't even have to be called. He knew he was next. He was always after Sasuke on exams like this.

"Good Luck, NARUTO-KUN!" all the fangirls yelled the wish of luck while getting all riled up again. Their screams and yells of luck were the last thing Naruto heard from the classroom as he entered the room for the exam.

"Naruto-kun, this is Mizuki-sensei. He will be helping me grade this exam," Iruka introduced. "When ever you're ready, Naruto-kun, you may start."

Naruto made the right seals and focused some of his chakra and said "**_Bunshin-no-Jutsu_**" With that seven more Narutos appeared. They all looked rather impressive and could have probably fool a real enemy nin.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Iruka-sensei said handing Naruto his new forehead protector.

Naruto accepted the gift and tied it around his forehead with pride as he walked out of the door. He got the same response as Sasuke did when he came back with a passing grade, lots of cheers from his fangirls.

UUU&HHH&UU

"Everyone that passed will be here as 9 o'clock tomorrow morning for team assignments and to met your jounin sensei. Those of you that failed will go to room 118 at the regular time for class," Iruka informed the new graduates and those who failed. "You're dismissed."

UUU&HHH&UU

A/N: Well that finishes the chapter. If you've noticed I've put pairings in the summary. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep all of them yet or not. You might notice that I'll change it from week to week. There will be no update next week seeing as I'll be at camp being a counselor/sensei to a bunch of brats! Yahoo! I also got a question. How do you spell the other word for forehead protectors? Well I'll see ya in about two weeks.

Mel


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I'm a week late with this chapter, but I've been really busy and will only be getting busier. I've had some unexpected trips. I've also been suffering from the terrible writer's block and the every horrible where should I start the next chapter. So I hope I start in a good spot. If you've reviewed then you've probably noticed that I haven't replied to them like I usually do. Well I hope to come back and answer those.

Disclaimer: Hey! Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. (Can anyone give me more creative ways to do a disclaimer? I'm running out!)

UUU&HHH&UU

Chapter 12

"Naruto! Time to get up!" yelled Anzu from outside his door. She stood there waiting for her son's affirmative reply that he was actually moving instead of ignoring her for the third time this morning.

Naruto grunted knowing that if he didn't his mom would come storming in here with one of her katana and start destroying his room until he got out of bed and started moving. (Must of tried it before! Bad Naru-kun!) "Fine! I'm up!" he yelled back and instantly regretted the volume. His head was pounding from lack of sleep. '_I knew I should have listened to dad and ended the graduation party soon!'_ Naruto thought. '_I really should have had it end at eleven instead of midnight. Mom didn't have to make me clean up the party right afterwards though! That kept me up another hour!'_

With that thought, Naruto got of bed and headed for the shower. Naruto did a quick yet relaxing wake up shower, which just so happened to be interrupted by his little sister Hikari forgetting to knock and just walked right on in. She quickly realized her mistake when she groggily saw her brother in nothing but his towel and closed her eyes and ran out of the bathroom only running into a few things, like the wall.

After that startling yet semi-normal experience (his brother and sister are at that age that they kind of just barge in like they own the place so this just about happens to him everyday!), Naruto got into his usual light orange shirt and black pants. He then lazily added the bandages around his legs and forearms along with his thigh holster, his black belt, his hip holster, and other such things to hold weapons and scrolls. He then remembered his brand new accessory (I don't care if he's a he and that he probably wouldn't use the word accessory! I like the word accessory!), his shiny new leaf hitai-ate (thank you burnstar for giving me the spelling)! He excitedly tied it around his forehead to use it for it's actual purpose.

UUU&HHH&UU

Uchiha Sasuke was waiting at the gate to the Uchiha manor for a stupid looking blond to show up. Because of them graduating, they didn't have anything to do until an hour later then the usual time just for some sort of last minute information. Arashi-sama said it was for team placement, but that wasn't making much sense in the young Uchiha's mind. He had only ever been a team with Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, and those were days he refused to remember as they reminded him of a happy life with a lot of older "brothers" and one older "sister" along with four younger "brothers" and "sisters". Back when he was he was foolish and naïve about the world. Back when he thought he had older brothers that cared. Those days had ended on a cold rainy night in a sea of blood and screams. He swore to himself that he would only look back to those days to fuel his hatred and lust for vengeance.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he came running around a corner break Sasuke from his unwanted thoughts. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sasuke waited for Naruto to get closer before falling in step beside his best friend with his usual smirk on his face.

UUU&HHH&UU

They arrived at the academy and quietly crept to classroom 111 mindful not to disturb the other classes. They entered the classroom and moved to the far back and then to the left to where there were three empty seats. Sasuke took the one closest to the window, and Naruto sat next to him with a leg casually hanging over part of the third seat to show that it was saved. Like anyone would have to ask for who, oh wait every girl in the class just tried to get Naruto to move his leg so they could sit there. \

It started with just Ino and Sakura then accumulated to where every girl that had arrived was arguing for that seat. Naruto just sat there with a slightly amused smile on his face fighting back the urge to tell all the girls to quick acting like the stupid fangirls they were and that none of them would get the seat. Just as Naruto was about to snap, a young Hyuuga girl entered. "Hey! Hina-chan! Over here!" Naruto called standing up but still keeping his foot on the seat. With that the fangirls dispersed while sending the Hyuuga glares that would make Satan himself flinch.

Sasuke noticed the glares and quickly shot each of the girls, except a certain pink haired kunoichi that always seemed to go unnoticed by him, his own chilling glare that could quite literally freeze hell twice over. When the girls realized this, they all quit their glaring and went about talking about the usual gossip.

Hinata quickly sat down in the seat that was saved for her. All the boys, other then Naruto and Sasuke that is, snickered at the stupidity of the girls. Their entire time at the academy had been spent with Sasuke sitting by the window, Naruto right next to him, with Hinata on the other side. Anyone that tried to change that ended up facing at least two chilling glares for the rest of the day and left the classroom feeling like an ice cube.

Iruka walked into the classroom and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. Unfortunately it had no affect. Naruto gave a slight smirk, before he got up on his desk and screamed, "LISTEN UP!" Everyone jumped and looked at Naruto. "Iruka-sensei is here and has something important to tell us." With that everyone's attention went to Iruka.

"Tha…thank you, Naruto-kun." Iruka stuttered still getting over his shock. "Congratulations to all of you for being made genin. But right now isn't the time to celebrate. You are about to be given more responsibility…" Iruka started a big long speech about the role of the genin that put most of the class asleep.

The entire class was asleep. Iruka noticed this and stopped through the middle of his speech. After a moment of silence it was interrupted by a chorus of snores. Iruka got an evil smirk on his face when he thought up the perfect wake up call for the class. He decided he would start with something light and proceed to greater artillery. He start by taking out a few kunai and aiming them at a few select spots, right over the heads of Inuzuka Kiba, Uzamaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. If they wake up, it should wake up the whole class. He threw the kunai. Kiba was awaken by a growl from Akamaru and crawled under the desk. Naruto didn't react and didn't need to. Sasuke instinctively reached out a lazy hand and caught the kunai while still asleep. Ino didn't even notice. Iruka smirked he got a great chance!

This time he took out five shuriken and didn't even aim he just threw them. The result was shuriken stick out of walls, desks, and the floor with Kiba running up towards Iruka where he knew it was safe! '_The last straw'_ Iruka thought as he brought out two smoke bombs. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the bombs fly through the air towards two unaware sleeping blonds. The attack had the desired affected of the entire class waking up and coughing from the smoke.

After the smoke cleared, Iruka was greeted with the chilling glares of the blonds and the killing glares of the rest of the class. "I'm sorry to have to wake you from your pleasant dreams, but I'm about to announce which teams you are on," Iruka stated with an amused smirked. " Team one is …" Naruto zoned out as the names had nothing to do with him until he heard… "Team seven is Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team eight is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team nine…" Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a surprised look on his face that said he had no idea. He then noticed who the third person was or more like wasn't. He looked over to Hinata to see her disappointed face. He didn't know what he was doing. The next thing he knew he was holding Hinata's hand and had given it a tight squeeze. Realizing what he just did he quickly moved his hand away blushing extremely. He didn't even notice the shade of crimson on the Hyuuga's face during this action.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting on the other side of Naruto trying not to laugh at the entire exchange.

Iruka finished naming the teams and told them to wait to for their jounin senseis. With that he left the classroom.

UUU&HHH&UU

A/N: I'm ending the chapter here for votes. Should I keep Kakashi as their sensei or should I change it to someone else like Anko? If you don't want Anko to be their sensei then review and tell me who! The next update should be next week but school starts next week and I have a job now so less time on my hands! Review please!

Mel


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey! It's time for another chapter. I'm actually surprised that I'm doing this now since I just got off work! So lets see here…oh met the senseis. Okay!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. I wonder if Naruto has to ask Kishimoto if he can go to the bathroom?jk (Don't ask where that came from!)

UUU&HHH&UU

Iruka just walked out the door, and Sasuke had just gone back to staring out the wind when he noticed this weird blob thing, heading straight towards their classroom windows. On instinct he pulled Naruto and Hinata under the desk at the last second.

The window shattered, and kunai flew. When Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata got back into their seats, they noticed that the blob was actually cloth with 'Mitarashi Anko sensei of team six' written on it and a purple hair kunoichi standing right in front of it. '_Great another crazy person like Naruto!'_ was the thought going through both Hinata's and Sasuke's heads while '_Who's this freak?'_ was going through Naruto's.

As the shock melted away, three genin stood up and walked down the aisles towards this Mitarashi Anko. As the girl team member walked by, she blew a kiss to Sasuke and then one to Naruto. They both quickly ducked back under their desks.

UUU&HHH&UU

Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Finally three hours later, "Sasuke you don't think its uncle, do you?" Naruto asked shakily.

"I hadn't even thought of him!" Sasuke replied with surprise hidden in his voice. "He's the only person though that can be three hours late! What you gonna do?"

"I think this will phase him." Naruto pulled out a small bottle of oil. He quickly got up and rushed to the door. He peered out the door to make sure the coast was clear and started to set up his trap. First pouring the oil on the floor. Then aiming for the broken window. He then returned to his seat.

"Naruto, you are so going to get in trouble for this!" the pink haired girl that was now sitting in the desk across the aisle from them.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her while thinking '_Sasuke and I know that one of two things are going to happen. Either he's just going to appear behind us and tell us to met him somewhere and leave making us have to find another way out of this second story classroom, or he's going to send either someone else or a bunshin through the door before him. He isn't going to get caught by this.'_

UUU&HHH&UU

Ten minutes later, they hear footsteps out in the hall. The door opens and in walks a spiky gray haired ninja wearing the typical jounin vest and a mask that covered most of his face with his hitai-ate pulled down over his left eye. The man slipped on the oil and went sliding across the room. He hit the wall and his upper body had too much speed to stop before he toppled out the window.

A distinct yell for help came from outside the window, which caused both boys to look at each other before reacting on instinct. In two minutes the same gray haired jounin was back in the classroom.

"My first impression is I hate you!" the man said. "Meet me on the roof." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the three genin to figure out how the hell they could get out of the classroom.

UUU&HHH&UU

Up on the roof, "Well why don't we introduce ourselves?" the man said in a lazy voice. "I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like…hmm I can't tell you what I like Yondaime-sama would kill me. I dislike prankster little brats," he said this with a glare towards Naruto. "My dreams for the future…hmm again I can't tell you. My hobbies…well I have lots of hobbies. Pinkie, it's your turn."

" My name is Haruno Sakura," said the pink haired genin. "I like…squeal! I hate Ino-pig! My hobbies…squeal! My dreams for the future…squeal!" with each squeal Sakura had looked over at Sasuke.

"Okay! Your next!" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like hanging out with Naruto and his family and training. I dislike many things, which include rabid fan girls. My hobbies are training with Naruto and helping my little brother with his training. My dreams, no ambition for the future is to kill two certain men!"

"Alright! Now your turn, Blondie!" Kakashi said to an excited Naruto only to see his anger flare up with the nickname.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like being with my family and friends, and training with Sasuke. Oh yeah! I love ramen! I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the water to boil before you can eat ramen! My hobbies are eating ramen, training with Sasuke, and helping my dad train my two younger siblings. My dream for the future is to become Hokage and help Sasuke kill those two certain men." Naruto finished with a fox grin.

"Alright! We'll meet tomorrow morning at training ground five for survival training." Kakashi said in a wrap up sort of way.

"Survival training. But sensei, we've already had survival training," Sakura replied.

"Not like this. First off, you'll be up against me. Second, if I tell you this part, you'll just get all upset."

"What? Tell us!" Naruto asked/demanded.

"Well you see, out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will actually become genin."

"But we're already genin!" Sasuke replied with frustration. "What was the whole point of the graduation exam if we aren't genin?"

"Oh that! That was just to see who was worthy of being tested to become genin." Kakashi answered. "We'll meet at seven o'clock sharp." Kakashi stood up. "Oh yeah! Don't eat breakfast! You'll throw up." With that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was pointless!" Sasuke seethed.

"Hey guys! I almost forgot. My mom told me to invite you all to my place for supper tonight," exclaimed Naruto already forgetting about his disappointment.

"Please tell me that it isn't ramen night!" Sasuke said already regretting the answer.

"Yeah! It is! But mom already said no ramen eating contest," the blond replied disappointedly.

"I'll come," Sakura said thinking about all the information she could get on Sasuke just from how close their two families were. "That is if Sasuke-kun comes."

"You already know I'm coming with Kyo, dobe."

"Alright! Then it's settled. We'll have dinner at my house! Sakura, do you know where it is?"

"No," the pink haired kunoichi replied with a pout.

"I'll come pick you up at the Hokage tower!" Sasuke replied like it was no big deal and like he thought she wouldn't know.

"Alright! I'll see ya there then!" With that all three of them went to their separate homes to get ready for one of the biggest ramen fests Sakura would ever see.

UUU&HHH&UU

A/N: Well that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be ramen fest. I figured that at least once a week Naruto's family would have a ramen night. I also figured that you're an Uzumaki if and only if you love ramen, so ramen eating contests are a must. Well reviews are welcomed!

Mel


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for Ramen Fest now isn't it! Sorry I didn't have this out last weekend but I was suffering from writer's block! I'm still in writer's block but I'm going to suffer my way through it to bring you the next chapter. I would also like to say that I started another story. Go check it out in my profile. I'm also looking for staff members for my c2. If interested contact me through my profile. Now lets go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

UUU&HHH&UU

Chapter 14 (wow!)

Sakura had been waiting for a whole ten minutes before she saw two almost identical boys walking down the street towards her. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Both boys winced at the volume but came towards her. "Hey Sakura," Sasuke said less enthusiastically. "This is my little brother, Kyo. Kyo this is Sakura."

"What! Is this your girlfriend?" Kyo asked in that annoying little brother tone. Sakura blushed at the idea of being his girlfriend.

"No!" Sasuke said in panic mode. "You know I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well should we go?" Sakura asked still blushing.

"Yeah!" both boys replied in unison.

UUU&HHH&UU

Ten minutes later…

Knock Knock, was heard from the other side of the door. A little girl and boy went racing for the door. They both opened the door and jumped at the people on the other side.

A stunned Sakura had both kids clinging to her while Sasuke and Kyo were standing a good length behind her. The two kids realized that they weren't clinging to the right people and quickly let go, slipped behind Sakura and jumped at Sasuke and Kyo.

Both boys tried to run for it, but were caught. "Sasuke-nii-san! Kyo-nii-san!" being called out by both of them.

Sakura was just standing there completely confused. Who were these two jumping blonde midgets? Then Naruto popped up. He took one quick look and burst out laughing. He was soon rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hikari! Daisuke! How many times to I have to tell you to not just attack whoever is at the door expecting them to be family!" called a woman's voice from further inside. It seemed that she knew they had attacked Sakura.

At that minute a certain gray-haired shinobi showed up. He was quickly jumped on by the little attackers who were apparently named Daisuke and Hikari. "Uncle Kakashi!" they squealed as the man started an equal tickle attack on both of them.

Poor Sakura was now even more confused. These two little brats who were somehow related to Naruto were their sensei's niece and nephew. What in the world is the world coming too?

As soon as they went inside, Naruto asked, "What are you doing here, Uncle Kakashi?"

"Well your dad invited me and it is now Kakashi-sensei."

"What in the world is going on here?" Sakura asked finally not able to take anymore of it. "What do you mean by 'Uncle Kakashi'? Who are these two little brats? I want answers!"

"Hey! I'm home!" Arashi called as he came into the house. He was welcomed by the shocked face of Sakura as she turned around. She quickly fainted from sensory overload.

UUU&HHH&UU

A/N: What is the explanation? We'll find out in the next chapter. Sorry no Ramen Fest in this chapter. My brain is hurting from pushing through the writer's block. I would also like to point out that in this fic I'm using nii-san or nee-san as those that you aren't related to by blood. Aniki or aneki is you are related to them by blood. So Naruto is aniki to Hikari and Daisuke. Sasuke and Kyo are nii-san. Hinata is nee-san. Please review. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I'm going to a new system. I need ten reviews before I post the next chapter. It will be posted the weekend after the 10 reviews.

Mel


	15. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile. I've taken a Hiatus on this story because of Writer's block. I'm not coming back right now but I will be back to writing this some time after Christmas. I'll try to update this before January 8, but I can't make any promises. I just thought I'd tell you that I hadn't completely disappeared.

My final thing to tell you is my updating order. I'll update Out of the Shadows(OotS) first and Child of a Hokage(CoH) after that. So if you see OotS updated then CoH will be updated soon after. There might be a day in between but it won't be far behind.

Thanks for being patient with me.

Mel


End file.
